


Surprises

by allodo



Series: sentinel au [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介 哨兵：有着感官超级发达的人。但是如果过于集中在一种感官，就会出神（恍惚）。向导：共感，发达的情绪感知。疏导和引导哨兵。</p><p>精神堡垒：哨兵提供给向导的屏蔽。屏蔽掉过多的外界负面情绪。</p><p>屏障：向导自己拥有的低级保护。实际上十分脆弱的屏蔽。</p><p>精神引领：精神动物，是哨兵或者向导自身的化身，在精神世界可以看到。或者应该结合的哨兵向导组合可以在现实中看到，但是别人看不到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

有些出乎意料，Jürgen按着半开的门，注意不发出声响。他看到在这空着的房间里，有一只黑色斑点的幼豹。它独自趴在地板上，把头埋在爪子下方，成了毛茸茸的一团。它会长的很快，Jürgen想。几年之后，就会成为一只成年的金钱豹了。

小家伙睡得很熟。这实在没有预料到这样一件事:他会在教练班上课时，遇到另外一位哨兵，或者向导。更大的可能是幼豹的主人是个哨兵，年轻的，同时又有些不小心的人，居然把自己的精神引领落到了这里。

Jürgen有一种想要摸摸它柔软皮毛的冲动。它总归是个猫科动物，而且又是精神引领，除了同类外很少有普通人能看到。而且对于哨兵或者向导来说，它们又是真实的，同样也是不稳定的。

Jürgen轻轻的把门推得开一些，然后脱下自己的皮鞋，小心翼翼的踩到地板上，希望小家伙别醒过来。猫科动物对于地板震动的敏锐实在让人觉得遗憾。但是Jürgen没想到，真正的疏忽出自他身后。

一连串从走廊另一端爆发的笑声简直如同轰雷，起到了让人头脑一片空白的效果。

Jürgen啧了一声，眼睁睁的看着那只幼豹抬起了头，直勾勾的对上了视线，然后，下一秒，它就不见了。

哨兵在心中大骂了一句脏话，然后愤愤的穿上自己的皮鞋，向着自己上课的教室前进。

Jürgen是位哨兵，挺有声望的那种。有点功成名就，但是还是不断的闯荡和进步，因为他很少有满意的时候。在球队里，都有一些哨兵，他们大部分都是前锋。因为拥有很强的五感，他们敏锐无比。哨兵们运用自己的天赋，体会着每一瞬间的风吹草动，拥有更好的抢位，更快的反应速度，而他们又很强壮，哨兵如同天生的领袖。这就是为什么更多的哨兵都成了警探或者其他一些能发挥他们感知力的工作，他们通过特殊的方式联络对方，维护自己氏族的安全和荣誉。

而Jürgen喜欢足球。喜欢一切滚动的东西。虽然足球容易让哨兵因为过于集中一种感官而晕眩或者神游，但是经过训练的哨兵们都能应付这种小问题，而且他们还拥有向导的帮助和引导。但是Jürgen通过自己的努力，没有其他人的介入，他的精神世界也已经足够坚韧。而且他在克服了这些之后也不断的取得成功。所以他一直认为不需要有一个向导给他拖后腿。

他想着他的精神引领，那是只白头鹰，它十分冷静镇定，觉得它如同自己的兄长。而刚刚碰到了那只幼豹，对另外一位哨兵或者向导来说可能现阶段更像是个宝宝。

在阳光充足的空房间里，绒毛都随着呼吸而抖动。黄色的皮毛底色加上黑色的斑点，柔软又温暖，重新回想了一下那种瞬间就莫名其妙吸引他的感觉，Jürgen意识到那可能是他唯一的见到那只幼豹的时刻了。

 

\---

在课上Jürgen认识了很多朋友，考虑到他的实力和领导力，他理所当然的成为了小组作业的leader。他们的课程紧凑，每天都要讨论很多东西，作业也有很多。他们所有人都压力很大。在这种时刻，你得注意，首先，leader要靠谱，其次，队友也得靠谱。他的队友Joachim就很靠谱，很值得信赖，Jürgen很快知道这是一个在自己喜爱的领域里牛叉冲天而在其他领域里羽翼未丰的人物，当然现在还没有机会施展拳脚。他问了他一个问题，答案让他十分惊喜，而Joachim专注的讲解和思考的神情都让他难以移开眼睛。

繁重的课业也压榨着他们所有人的精神，这不是Jürgen第一次直接趴在桌子上睡着的经历了。他的头脑和精神除了充斥了重量级的作业，还压着越来越浓厚的感官刺激。今天早上闻到的大概890米远处面包房里的劣质面包味，大把大把的糖霜几乎让他不断的打喷嚏。还有一屋子男士的各种须后水，以及几位女士的香水，这让他体会到了味道大杂烩的恶心感。他的耳朵开始不由自主的接收更远的声波震动，而他的触觉都出了问题。他想请他的精神动物出马修复，然后在自己的城堡里休息一会，但是一直没有机会，而课程结束的现在，是十分难得的时间。

然后他闻到了一股味道，奇妙的味道，和触感，仿佛丝线，好像只存在他的精神世界中。他确实感觉到了一种十分放松的舒适。过载的感官刺激突然一下子可以被忽略了。一种温和的触感来到了他的僵硬的后颈。

那是十分干燥和清爽的。一瞬间，浓厚的异味不见了，繁杂的噪音也消失了，微风浮动带来的空气摩擦皮肤的触感也可以忍受了。那种感觉十分轻柔，但是十分有效。他终于全身放松下来，然后睡得比之前每一个晚上都要安宁。

自此之后，每天晚上他都能体会到这种舒适感，他迫不及待的迎向它，抓住它，知道这种经历是多么的稀有。Jürgen也曾经询问过自己的精神动物，结论是有一位隐藏的向导就在这里，至少是在这个小镇里。他或者她的精神力量和共感力发现了哨兵糟糕的精神和感官状态，于是向导就十分留意。这是一个很慷慨的人。因为控制共感对于向导来说从来都不是很轻松的事情。

向导们运用共感虽然如同呼吸一样自然，但是他们依旧随时小心。因为情绪的传染经常使他们自己受到影响。共感会将对方所有的糟糕或者痛苦的思想和心情放大然后冲击向导自己的情绪。一个成熟有经验的向导会谨慎的使用力量，他们会在帮助他人的时候不会介入对方的深层思想。这就是Jürgen碰到的向导，一位久经考验的向导。

他喜爱这种感觉，甚至可以押上他的冠军奖牌。他从来没有接触到一个向导，因为足球界的向导十分稀少。向导们大都优雅聪明，不喜欢更衣室里的味道，更不喜欢去共感跌宕起伏的情绪。这种冲动的情绪和比赛时密集的情感共鸣对向导们来说，是很大的负担。

Jürgen很好奇这个向导，同时可以说他很好奇这个向导给他的感觉。

\-----

在Jürgen即将结束自己的培训，只有最后论文要完成的时候，他突然意识到他已经很久没有失眠了，他的精神世界的堡垒依旧完好。他的情绪甚至疏导的更好。他很感激这些，同时他还在等待着今天的安抚。

但是一股沮丧击中了他。强烈的压抑的情感如同刷子刷过后背。他的心一下子为了这位向导揪紧了。这不是出于哨兵对向导的爱护，他知道他想要把所有负面的情绪统统为向导挡在精神堡垒外面。

这种超出预料的共感力爆发几乎影响了他修改自己的论文。一阵阵举着“忧伤”, “失望”，“挫败”横幅的情绪波动如同彩虹parade一下子涌了过来。向导的思绪不再轻柔，变成了一阵阵的颤抖。如同飞扬的秋天的落叶，瞬间把所有临近期限搞论文的人的沸腾心情都敲打的直哆嗦。

Jürgen想要抓住这种情绪的爆发，他闭上眼睛，知道这就如同拦截一个横冲直撞的足球一样容易。在一片黑暗中，他集中注意力，感受着这沮丧的情绪，他感受到了思绪如同游走的细线和飘荡的蚕丝。非常清楚地，他知道这就是之前提供帮助的人。

\----

Jogi第一次感受到了挫折，论文写作经常会让他有这种感觉。他不知道自己哪里写的不好，他总是为这个神经兮兮的。他不断的修改，但就是无法满意，总觉得缺点什么。因为担心情绪过载，他很早就已经休息了，但是他的紧张也充斥了他的梦境。他知道有件事他没有做，但是现在他实在没有使别人镇静、疏导别人情绪的力量，他自己都已经难以招架自己的情绪。他需要休息，他的精神引领过于年轻，没有能力提供帮助，还需要他的照顾。而他本来以为自己能够应付这些层出不穷压力。在这几周里，除了要应付课业，他还帮助了一位哨兵，但是在精神世界里，对方只是一团光亮，他不知道具体是谁。

那位哨兵因为常年没有向导而精神世界一团糟，感官也比较混乱，像个年久失修的城堡。他的精神思绪每天晚上都会被他抛出去，在哨兵精神堡垒外面悄悄转一圈，做些修补和疏导，他关闭哨兵敏锐的嗅觉和触觉，然后将听觉降到可以接受的程度。但是他知道这不能从根本上解决问题。根本的解决方法是：他得找个向导。

从梦中醒来的Jogi迟到的感受到了自己共感的爆发。他的共感天赋因为一位哨兵的存在而焦躁不安，他的共感天赋正在反抗他的理智，破坏他建立的屏障。他感受到了远处孩子擦破膝盖的哭号和尖锐的疼痛，一个地下酒吧里的肮脏情绪，所有之前被他屏蔽的负面情绪都昭彰的跑到了他的面前。他还感受到了他的同学们的同样的焦虑还有那位哨兵的担忧。失去屏障的向导很容易陷入恐慌和失神。

他用双手捂住自己的头，想要重新恢复他的屏障。他对共感的控制和压制在这段时间里突然消失不见，这让他陷入一瞬间的无措。但是他必须马上修正。否则，接下来他周围所有人都会和他一样陷入混乱和头痛。

他叹了口气，不断地尝试睡眠，只要他在他的精神世界安睡，那他就能得到最充分的休息。但是现在他却无法放松下来。他知道他需要转移自己的注意力，于是他开始尝试回忆在这几周里的经历。他在培训班里遇到了很多朋友，但没有一个像Jürgen那样让人觉得光彩夺目，虽然萨默尔嘲笑他对着一个空房间脱皮鞋。

Jürgen比较有冲劲，又很强势，他做小组的leader也完全没有问题。他们度过了很愉快的学习时光。他给这位前锋解释了四后卫，争取足够简洁明了。对方反应很快，甚至比较狂热。自此之后，他看他的时候总是十分喜爱和钦佩的。

Jogi想到这里不由得笑了一下。他觉得对方的笑容和蓝色的眼睛都十分明亮。他和Jürgen总是很开心，相处也很舒适和安全。Jogi继续放大这种安定的感觉，他希望自己能够重新建立屏障。

但是让他吃惊的是，他感觉到了那位哨兵坚实的回应。那团属于哨兵的光亮不断的跳动着，仿佛重金属音乐的鼓点，他或者她的堡垒特地笼罩了过来，顺着Jogi的一道思绪，仿佛一个穹顶在他精神世界里展开，把他和他爆发的共感能力罩在里面。

如此强力又果断的行动给了向导难得的喘息时间，看来向导的共感的确给对方的情绪带来了影响。

他们的思绪紧紧的抓着对方，因为向导重建屏障需要时间。这不容易，没有一个向导有足够强力的精神堡垒，因为这和他们的天性相反，他们的共感才是最有力的武器和最强悍的天赋，而通常拥有建造精神堡垒天赋的是哨兵。

这位哨兵为他而来。

Jogi克制自己的能力，不是出于畏惧，而是出于谨慎和自制。

现在，在论文定稿前，在各种共感压力下，他从一位隐藏的哨兵那里获得了帮助，这让他得到了短暂的可以休息的时间。

但是这种强有力的鼓点并没有放过他，他们的思绪几乎成了琴弦，一端的鼓动传到了另外一端。如同大提琴演奏，虽然低沉，但是十分震撼和迫切。Jogi一直沉浸在这哨兵对他独有的关注中，希望对方能够晚点离开。但是哨兵犹豫了一会，在Jogi自己的屏障恢复之后，那个哨兵就不舍的断开了他们思绪的联系。

 

\----

让Jürgen下定决心做一件事并不难，他很有执行力。他感受到了向导的回应和挽留，但是总觉得哪里不太平常。他希望能见到之前给予自己帮助的向导，并且亲自感谢对方，毕竟他们不可能只有这些交集，而且对方很有可能是自己唯一的那一位。可是现在他还不知道那个向导是谁。

在1个小时之后，他完成了论文的修改，现在他终于有时间。他小心的运用感官，沿着之前消失的思绪的方向，为向导而来。他感受到了他平稳的呼吸，前额的头发湿漉漉的，他谨慎的嗅闻对方的气息，当他意识到对方已经熟睡之后，便开始了自己的计划。

Jürgen喜欢把这个称为进攻。

下一秒，他来到了向导的精神世界中。

那里有一个坚硬的海螺壳。有着尖尖的角，还有螺旋的花纹。它很安静的躺在一片海滩上。Jürgen有点想笑，他当然也很喜欢海滩。

他敲了敲海螺，然后听到了一股海浪剧烈的波涛声。他警惕的抬头，然后他重新看到了那只幼豹。它出现在海滩上一块巨大的岩石上。仿佛他触发了警报。

幼豹瞪着他，它弓着自己的背，想让自己显得更有威胁力。它的尾巴高高竖起，毛也炸了起来。

可是在Jürgen眼里，它还只是小猫。他的精神引领，那只英勇，同时几乎从不休息的白头鹰从幼豹身后飞了过来，它故意掠过幼豹的头顶，引诱着对方。幼豹的注意力转移了，Jürgen趁机向着海滩后的森林冲刺。他不能寄希望于他能甩开一只豹子，只是庆幸它没成年。

他在森林里几乎迷失了方向，他上了一个山丘，又上了一个山丘，然后是突然的下坡，但他知道他的方向没错，他的白头鹰在吸引幼豹的火力前已经勘察过了森林，他本来知道方向。

但是很快他就迷路了，Jürgen不确定自己跑了这么久是不是在绕一个很大的圈。他看了看越来越明亮的天色，觉得一切都好。但他知道，他最好把握好时间。如果他迟到了交作业，那事情就不太好了。

然后在他开始焦急的时候，他的白头鹰出现了，在甩掉那只幼豹之后，它一如既往的坚定的引领他向着一个方向飞奔。

他重新看到了海，他有一种想要爆发的冲动，他跑了这么久不是为了离开向导的精神世界的。白头鹰开始急速的向下飞，这时，Jürgen才发现丘陵的脚下，靠海的一侧，有一栋木屋。

他不知道哪里来的力气，仿佛他就应该不知疲惫，他觉得很是神奇，莫非他之前给这位向导留下了这个印象？他跑的更快，也更急切，直到他来到木屋门前。

他的心脏跳的很快，他十分紧张，不知道门的背后是什么。是一个巨大的现代派的居室？还是一个绿茵场? 精神世界如同梦境，总是充满惊喜。

他推开了门，正如当初他发现那只幼豹一样，小心又紧张。他知道他和这位向导很有感觉，而且也相互回应和注意对方。这源于他自己的感觉，并不完全是哨兵对向导的喜爱。但是他不知道是谁，也完全不了解对方。

向导的起居室依然很安静，偶尔响起炉火燃烧木材的噼啪声，整个房间都被壁炉加热的暖烘烘的。周围是古典又很有年代感的布置，地板上铺着厚厚的地毯。一把华丽的扶手椅背对着他。

Jürgen在这间屋子安静的走动，他迫不及待想知道这是谁。他走到了椅子面前，背对着炉火，看到了缩成一团的向导。向导低着头，睡得很熟，他盖着一个厚厚的深蓝色毯子，把全身都包裹起来，Jürgen只能看到对方的柔软的黑色头发。

他发型有点像一个人，Jürgen觉得自己的大脑好像突然不能正常工作了。上帝啊，这真是最棒的礼物了，我明年就没有生日礼物了吧。他的心跳的很快，之前的紧张感突然变成了狂喜和兴奋。如果是Jogi，那简直太出乎意料了，同时也太不意外了。他一直很喜爱自己的队友，也很喜欢和他聊天。Jogi有点爱唠叨，但是是一个很nice的人。他只要确定是他，就离开这里，然后若无其事。直到他们结束教练课程的那一天，他们可以好好聊一聊。

Jogi当然是个向导，他怎么之前没有注意到。他的方式和行为举止都符合隐藏的向导协会的要求。只是一位难得的，稀有的，有强烈共感的，并且能够控制自己共感的万里挑一的向导为何决定来当教练，在哨兵繁多的足球界，这倒是个令人好奇的问题。

他的向导，（现在他热血沸腾的确定了，是的，就是他的）还把自己藏到了毯子下面。Jürgen能感觉到对方的呼吸很轻。他和那只幼豹的确是很相像。

然后他低头，不小心看到了让他有点担心的场景。他向导的赤裸的左脚踝处扣着一个铁环，松松的挂在脚上，这个铁环连接着一根锁链。他的向导被铐在了这把华丽的扶手椅上。

Jürgen单膝跪在地毯上，他伸出手，想仔细的看看和碰触这个镣铐，但是对方移开了。

Jürgen抬起头，猝不及防的对上了一双绿色的眼睛。他恍惚察觉到了对方穿着红色的毛衫，和白色的衬衣，显得十分年轻又英俊。

他们两个人同时呆住了。他们互相对视，谁都不知道该说什么。

\---

 

Jürgen呆呆的注视着对方，半天不知道说什么，然后他提了一个让他说完之后立刻十分后悔的问题:

“你论文写的怎么样了？”

“还没改好。”对方也呆呆的回应，显然Jogi也没反应过来。毕竟在精神世界中看到一个不请自来的熟人，是十分令人惊讶的，这个人居然是那个哨兵。这一定是个巧合。

然后那只幼豹跑了进来，它看着他们两个人，趴到了Jogi的扶手椅旁边。

“它很可爱，简直就是个刚出生的宝宝。” Jürgen说。他在脑中想着Jogi和幼豹的相似之处。柔韧，又喜欢独自休息。当然长大之后，会像他的向导一样线条优美，柔软又刚直。

“一年之后，它就会长大些。”Jogi一直看着Jürgen的眼睛。然后他看到了从屋外飞来的白头鹰，那只猛禽落到了Jürgen旁边的地板上，很显然，它很愉悦的和幼豹追打了一番，然后处于上风。

Jürgen就跪在Jogi前面，他终于如愿的摸了摸小金钱豹的看上去柔软实际上扎手的毛。而Jogi也碰了碰白头鹰的翅膀。当他们再次向对方微笑的时候，他们都重新感受到了之前的鼓动和震撼。现在他们的联系变得更加紧密，远远超过了一丝思绪的连接。Jürgen深吸了一口气，他知道Jogi需要休息的时间。

他们都在精神世界里，所以没有结合热的干扰。Jürgen不想让他的瞬间燃烧的哨兵那一部分的“想要”打乱了他们自己的步骤。而Jogi担心他们会感受到对方的信息素，那他们将没有办法坚持到培训班结束。

“我今天就不打扰了，之后我会请你喝咖啡。我们可以聊点别的话题。” Jürgen说，然后他直起身来。感受着Jogi的视线一直聚焦在他身上。

Jürgen重新低下头来，犹豫了一下，然后吻了对方的脸颊。让他惊喜的是，Jogi偏过头来，追随他的唇，于是Jürgen很有创造精神的引领对方完成了一个深入的吻。他看着对方微闭的双眼，感受着Jogi突然散发出的名为”喜悦”“再来一次”“等会儿再离开”的思绪。他紧紧的拥抱住对方，这让对方深蓝色的毯子不小心滑到了地毯上。

很久之后，他松开了Jogi, 说：“照顾好你自己。”他又摸了一下那只宝宝。

Jürgen离开了Jogi的精神世界，但是他继续给疲惫的向导提供坚实的精神堡垒。实际上，他兴奋的一晚上没睡着。我的向导! Jogi，他的内心咆哮着，现在他可以跳到湖里洗冷水澡。

 

\---end


End file.
